The rapid advance of technology continues to drive the proliferation of different types of cables and connectors. As new standards are promulgated and adopted, so new cables are designed and sold. In a typical household, it is not uncommon to find a computer, a home theater system, and assorted other electronic devices. Associated with these devices are many cable types such as USB, Firewire, UDP, HDMI, RCA, etc.
Any cable connection is susceptible to events that may dislodge it and thereby disrupt its intended purpose. Such events may also damage the cable or its socket, or potentially degrade their functionality. Furthermore, even if no damage occurs, the user must go through the hassle of reconnecting the cable. If the location of the connection is easily accessible, this may be a minor inconvenience. However, the tendency in modern design is to place cables so that they are unobtrusive or altogether hidden. Often this means that cables are connected in places that are difficult to reach, such as behind furniture or in walls or ceilings. Thus, reconnecting a dislodged cable can present quite a problem for the user.
To deal with this problem, some cable connector designs include mechanisms to help prevent their disconnection. For example, a typical serial port connection for a computer is secured by a couple of screws located adjacent to the connector. However, many cable connector types, such as USB and HDMI, do not have adequate security for preventing dislodgement or poor coupling and pin connections. These connectors are held in place by little more than the friction and rigidity of the pin-to-socket connection and connector shell portions surrounding the pins and sockets, all of which having varying and depletable degrees of inference fit.
Therefore, a need exists for a cable connector retention device to protect cables and sockets against events that may cause them to become disconnected or damaged, or cause poor pin-to-socket signal transmission.